russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network or RPN broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's at Broadcast City in Quezon City. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS, Disney Channel and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. It is also the home of the teleradyo programs produced by DZKB Radyo Ronda. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by RPN 'RPN News and Public Affairs' 'News' *''Arangkada Balita'' (1999-2006, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) **''Arangkada Balita Weekend'' (2000-2006, 2011-present) *''Masarap na Almusal'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) *''NewsWatch'' (1969-present) **''NewsWatch Morning Edition'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) **''NewsWatch Noontime Edition'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) *''Radyo Ronda Balita Gising'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) *''RPN News Break'' (1994-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Madam Ratsa Live!'' (2003-2004, 2013-present) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1998-2007, 2014-present) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2000-2007, 2014-present) *''Tell The People'' (1983-1997, 2013-present) *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' (1997-2006, 2013-present) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' 'Primetime drama' *''José Rizal'' (2014-present) *''Kung Maibabalk Ko Lang'' (2014-present) *''My Family's Lover'' (2013-present) 'Drama anthology' *''Pinapangako Mo'' (2013-present) 'Comedy' 'Sitcom' *''Mister Kemis Bayani'' (2013-present) *''Roderick en Nova'' (2013-present) 'Gag show' *''Dobol Trobol'' (2014-present) 'Game shows' *''Battle Of The Brains'' (1992-2001, 2014-present) *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (2013-present) *''The Price is Right'' (2013-present) 'Educational' *''Eskwela ng Bayan'' (2002–2003, 2013-present) **''Karen's World'' **''Solved'' **''Why?'' **''Alikabok'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (1987-2002, 2007-2008, 2013-present) 'Reality show' *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (2013-present) 'Infotainment' *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-present) 'Talk shows' *''Oh Yes, it's Dennis!'' (2013-present) *''Showbiz Ka!'' (2007, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Chibugan Na!'' (1994-1996, 2013-present) *''Superstar'' (1969-1989, 2013-present) 'Sports' *''MBA on RPN'' (2013-present) *''Pacquiao Flashback'' (2010-2011, 2013-present) *''World Class Boxing'' (2007-2011, 2013-present) 'Religious' *''Shalom'' (1987-2008, 2013-present) *''Sharing in the City'' (1979-2007, 2013-present) *''Sudnay TV Mass'' (1986-present) 'Movie block/specials' *''Kiddie Playhouse'' (2013-present) *''Sine Nueve'' (2013-present) *''Sunday's Big Event'' (1989-2007, 2013-present) 'International programs' 'U.S. series' *''MTV Asia'' (2013-present) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2013-present) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2008-2009, 2013-present) *''New Girl'' (2011-present) *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2009-2010, 2011-present) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2011-present) *''Survivor: Blood vs. Water'' (2013-present) *''Glee'' (2011-present) *''America's Next Top Model'' (2011-present) *''Community'' (2013-present) *''The Carrie Diaries'' (2013-present) *''MacGyver'' (1986-1995, 2014-present) *''The Neighbors'' (2013-present) *''Beauty & the Beast'' (2013-present) *''Chicago Fire'' (2014-present) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013-present) *''NCIS'' (2005-2007, 2008-2010, 2013-present) *''American Idol'' (2012-present) *''The Walking Dead'' (2013-present) 'Animated' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2011-present) *''Trollz'' (2008-present) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2013-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2012-present) *''Skyland'' (2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (2005-present) *''Sesame Street'' (2014-present) *''Lucky Fred'' (2012-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2010-present) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2011-present) *''Team Galaxy'' (2013-present) 'Anime' *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1994-1999, 2013-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s'' (2013-present) *''Crayon Shin Chan'' (2003, 2014-present) *''K-On!'' (2010-present) 'Telenovelas' *''Mar de Amor'' (2014-present) *''Porque el Amor Manda'' (2014-present) 'Asianovela''s *''Over the Rainbow'' (2013-present) *''Wonderful Life'' (2013-presnt) *''Dear My Sister'' (2013-present) Regional programs '''Luzon *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Ilonggo'' (RPN-4 Iloilo) *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (RPN-9 Davao) *''Arangkada Balita Socsksargen'' (RPN-6 General Santos) Upcoming programs 'Local shows' 'Dramas' *''Muling Ibalik ang Tamis ng Pag-Ibig'' (April 7) 'Adaptation' *''Luz Claria'' (April 7) 'International shows' 'U.S. series' *''Survivor: Philippines'' *''Survivor: One World'' 'Telenovelas' *''Las Bandidas'' *''Corazón Salvaje'' *''Quiero Amarte'' *''Mentir Para Vivir'' 'Asianovelas' *''My Love, Madame Butterfly'' *''Love Truly'' *''Lights and Shadows'' *''Love Letter'' See also *About RPN *RPN-9 Program Schedule *Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks *Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings *Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN *Showdown of duets and trios *Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 *RPN launches new shows *German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture *German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas *RPN-DXXX launches new programs *Carolinians top DyKC singing competition *Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:List of philippine media